My cold heart Toshiro x Fem reader
by Sunflowerbear1
Summary: "Tell me...[Name]?" As a ice white haired male walks up to her, to her dismay she was at the end of the wall... He was just close enough to where their lips was almost touching as he smirked, "Do you, love me?"
1. Prologue

_Hello! and um...i'm not dead (not yet), but anyways. Welcome to Bleach fanfiction story! as you can see my dictionary has. Improved? i'm not really sure but i'm trying here. Anyhow! the last story I have made was...utterly trash, l looked at it and it didn't make sense to me at all._  
_  
l despise the hell out of it, but I was in a weakly state. From where l couldn't write stories or be on time, i'm a lousy one aren't l? i'm deeply sorry. l should know better, l'm not very noticeable around where l go. And l won't be living much soon either(l'm kinda joking here)  
But! enough about me, let's get on with this!, also i'm gonna do it how l wanna(l'll make sure of this time it'll make sense ;-;). Enjoy this little prologue!^^_

_How...how the hell did it come to this? it was still raining, it was colder than expected they were no more laughing, playing, singing. Just death doing it's thing around here. A small girl with a blade in her hand the sharp weapon was covered in blood never to see the day a little girl holding on of it's swords having tears coming out her eyes and sniffling. Going back into the destroyed how was and staying there wasn't planning on coming out there._

_The female saw her lifeless sister on the floor just having her eyes opening and not breathing. The girl looked at the place seeing it was catching on fire like the other homes and buildings out there, the older sibling got on her knees scooping of the child rocking her despite she was getting more blood on her clothes. She closed her eyes singing a song to her crying even more, hearing some faint voices made her jump people were here? heh that was too late._

_The female stood up still having a sword in her hand walking outside seeing people scattered trying to find living beings, her eyes was dual nothing happy nor sad it was **anger **in her eyes. Someone found the girl with white long hair with some other people. It was blurry to see who the was looking up to see his mouth talking hearing a jiggling tune in her ears. The girl closed her eyes and her the muffled sounds of the others talking._

_How did it get to this? well let's go back into the past..._

_It was raining, clouds filling up the air, some kids where playing outside with their friends. Laughing, jumping their little feet onto the puddles they where in. Except for two young girls looking outside leaning onto window sill as they sighed mercifully. One being the oldest named [Name] Yamamoto, and the other [Younger sister name]. Yamamoto_

_Those two was thicker than blood and water, both was twins but the oldest was getting much more beautiful. People __****envied****__ her looks. She didn't like them necessarily, people said they she looked more like her mother. The youngest was the cutest of all, she can steal anyone's hear in an instant flash. The Yamamoto siblings was the greatest...so people think._

_The youngest was playing with a wooden sword practicing her swiftness and more stealthy in her next battle with her father, while the oldest was reading silently humming to a lullaby called "Takeda no komoritua" . The younger sibling heard the humming felt more relaxed as she kept humming. Dropping her sword walking up to the oldest laying her head on the females chest area._

_The girl raised a eyebrow but smiled at the affection that was given to her, and hummed a little bit louder closing her eyes, until her sister said something. "Hey...[Nickname]?" the girl had the most gentlest voice, no one experience this type of side of her. [Name] humming in response waiting for her answer to fold through. The young one bit her lip ever so slightly, as the older sister looked in concerned if anything was troubling her._

_But it was the exacted opposite, the small female looked up at her with sparkles and tears in her eyes, biting her lip even more containing all the excitement build inside her. The oldest sibling only sighed, patting her head standing up knowing what was about to happened._

_Their grandfather Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was coming over..._

_The young female ran towards the door jumping up and down in her kimono "Grandfather Yamamoto is coming! grandfather Yamamoto is coming!" She singed, [Name] smiled at the little girl, looking outside as she sees a tall male, a VERY tall and old male knocked on the door, knowing it was -"Grandfather Yamamoto!, grandpa!" As the little rascal rushed out the room to open the door. _

_The wised sister sweat dropped rubbing the back of her neck walking out the big room. Their house was a little big for them, but it was doable. As the older female put her hands through her kimono, see her sister all up on their grandfather as he just belly laughed. She smiled walking up towards them. The old male looked up to see his other granddaughter and he gave her a small smile as she did herself, the older girl wasn't a BIG fan of her grandfather knowing for his heroic things and being a head captain which to her dismay wasn't that impressive it was...interesting but not impressive for her._

_"Ah, [Name] is wonderful to see her again my granddaughter, how've you been taking care of our little [Younger sister nickname]?" He said in a raspy voice came out like it was a grunt, his voice very rough and deep. The oldest girl nodded bowing her head a little "Of course grandfather i'm not the type to break and bond nor keep her from harm, she's our little treasure" The sibling finally spoke with her sweet honey like voice, her voice was like her mother nor her sister. lt was angelic, sweet, and a little...cold?_

_The grandfather chuckled a bit, standing up on his own two feet knowing that he had to bend down to hug his young granddaughter, as she was now on his shoulder hugging him around his neck. The oldest still had her hands stuck in her kimono smiling at the both of them, as the wise man walked up slowly to her. Patting the girl head rubbing it a little, the head captain had a REAL soft spot he could never be mad at the little ones._

_"Mm, l'm glad to her that [Nickname], tell me" He paused looking around seeing something was awfully missing, looking at both of the girls. Setting the littlest one down from his shoulder. if it was in human years [Name] would've been at least 10 and [Younger sister name] had to be 5. As the man eyes was still closed putting a hand on their heads. "Where are your parents?" He asked. The oldest looked down when she was about to say something but her sister interrupted her._

_"Sissy said that they are on a very loooooong mission so they won't be back. Not sure when they'll be back though, but soon! daddy was supposed to teach me how to use a sword. But [Name] is helping me!" She said with a huge grin on her face, the first sibling looked at her as she knew the truth. She couldn't tell her little sister it'll break her... But the grandfather knew what she meant._

_Their parents was dead...right in front the oldest eyes._

_It was time for their grandfather to leave as he waved goodbye walking away into the rain, as they waved back. The oldest sighed deeply looking back into the house as her [Eye color] eyes looked inside, walking in. As her sister skipped inside putting on hand on her cheek "Hmm, hey sissy! when will mom and dad be back?" But the girl never responded to her question. The young one looked at her with confusion in her golden eyes, getting in front of her sister to stop her from walking looking up, seeing she a no facial emotion on her frame. Just pushing the little girl to the side._

_The baby girl just looked at her gritting her teeth"Hey! where is mom and da-" she was cut off by someone banging on the side of the door edge leaving a whole dent in the wall, as some of the older [Hair color] lengths on in the way of her face. The youngest jumped very startled with the aggressive behavior. As the wised one looked at her with her dual [Eye color] saying _

_"Mom and dad are dead, their never coming back..." She said it so bluntly, and not with not type of emotion at all._

_The younger sister froze in her stop cold sweat dripping down her face, shaking like it was cold in the room which it was. The sibling bit her bottom lip shaking her head violently whispering "N-no, that can be-...l-l " Looking at the door, her little sister made a run for it open up the door _

_"l'll go!-" Slash! a blade came into contact with her chest. The oldest eyes widen opening up her mouth saying for the first time..."S... SISTER!" As the blade was pulled back seeing the town was all of fire, as the assassin made eye contact with the eldest, he had gray looking hair his eyes was closed. _

_He...was grinning, like he __****enjoyed ****__killing her little sunshine._

_The man ran away forgetting about killing the other girl, as the older female looked at her lifeless sister, half lifeless. Hearing the people screaming in agony, kids crying, slashing buildings and towns was being destroyed. _

_The sibling walked to her corpse kneeling down picking up her head carrying her if she was like a newborn baby, waiting to go back home. She was in tears big tears was coming out of her eyes. Seeing the younger sister cough out her out blood._

_"Sissy...l-l'm sorry. l didn-" The older sister shook her head fast holding her more tightly in her arms crying more smiling softly. "No, no I'm sorry l didn't mean to tell you that. l was being selfish and idiotic, and l got you killed...l so sorry!" [Name] cried out her words slurring, the sibling looked up at her crying sister. As she smiled weakly._

_"Sing...sing me that song that goes with sunshine the one you singed for me when l was sick" the little girl asked, the female's tears was a little quieter. Sniffling a little nodding her head at her , clearing her throat a little. _

_"You...are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey..." She singed quietly rocking her sister back and fourth. Closing her eyes remembering her mother use to sing it to her when she was brushing her hair._

"The other night dear, as l was sleeping l dreamed l held you in my arms" _her mother was singing while brushing her hair, as [Name] was playing with her toy sword . she loved hearing her voice every, single, day._

"But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken I was peeping through the bars" _As the girl looked up at her mother giggling, sitting on her lap, taking the brush out of her mother's hands bushing her. As the beautiful adult women smiled at her little flower. _

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away" _As they both singed together, the mother tickling her as she did echoing out her ears as the memory fades._

_As her sister was at death's door smiling hearing her sing it one last time. As [Name] sniffed smiling weakly _

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey... you'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away..." The female tears was coming back to her holding her more tightly than ever now saying the last piece of the song._

_"So please don't take my sunshine away..." The girl whispered, but it was too last her little sunshine was taken, she was taken by death himself. _

_She let out a loud cry, feeling something she never knew she'd feel... and that was hatred, sadness, the girl can no longer feel the happiness she showed back then. It was took late._

_[Name]'s heart beat got faster, laying down her dead lifeless sister's corpse softly. As she stood up still hearing the cries of innocent people dying. A various memories flashed into her mind it happened so fast with her friends, families, her grandfather, and most of all her sister. Next seeing the most hatred thing she saw was..._

_That man __****grinning****__ at her , she balled of her fist, her head hanging down looking at her dead sister's body, as one of her eyes went red but one remanded [Eye color]. Their was a nasty growl coming from her mouth. As a mask full with black stripes on the side her form was changing having long hair and the a big roar irrupted her throat it was loud enough for the intruders to see they didn't panic but the sure hell tried to stop her. One did but it wasn't even successful he was grabbed by the arm twisting it as he cried out in agony._

_Throwing him towards some other men tumbling over. Having a roar again looking down on the people._

_Her eyes was now, black and red. As a viscous cry came down her mouth, and in a blink of an eye show was gone..._

_Gone to get her rightful revenge, her right to kill those who have killed many others, her sunshine should be all punished. All the hell they brought was coming down to a close. Now they're gonna buy for what they all did_

_She did a...__****hollowfication ****_


	2. l

_Ello! welcome back to this story, i'm not totally impressed that my story is (kind of most likely) is going to fail, but let's get through this! _

_Let's get something straight first and explain every thing_

_1\. [Name]'s hollowfication is just like Ichigo's but more stronger (well that's a little OP sorry). It's the same design but different, instead of her having gold and black eyes she has red and black, her weakness is her sister, just by thinking of her or if someone talks bad about her, her anger gets the best of her._

_2\. [Name]'s Bankai is very much similar to the head captains (when she was little he trained her to...'Be the best Shinigami' she thinks she's a weak little thing but...she's not she could even pass the head captain with that! (Again OP i'm sorry ;-;)_

_3\. Since her sister and her parents have decrease (and some of the people in the home town she lived in). She'll be staying with her grandfather, she won't be much of a talker. And she will be trained to be a Shinigami._

_4\. Her advantages are mostly hurt and hate through wards her life, oh! her sword is a Katana on her hilt it has a little heart chain and charms on them (it's all her families that they made for her)._

_5\. All of this is in the past just to clear things up_

_l think that about if for me! enjoy part one of your adventure!_

[Name] was huffing her lungs out to get some breath, her **_**hollowfication**_******has came to a closed, her face was drench with sweat, blood, tears, and rain drops. As they was footsteps coming her way knowing someone has to be helping around, but it was nothing here to see, nothing her to do.

She turned around to see people with white haori's looked like they where all captain of this sort. She clenched her sword knowing that the back of her was flames of the innocent washing away. _"Their not here..."_ The female turned her whole body towards them while a blank expression, and with her cold voice.

The captain narrowed their brows something was wrong with this ten-year old girl, but a man with brown-chocolate eyes kneeled down to her level having a smile planted on his face, he had white long length hair, it reminded her of her father's. She _despised _it as the nice man tried to take her hands, but was stopped when the female pulled her sword towards him.

_"Don't touch me, please..." _he respected her orders and put his hand on his knees and asked

_"Where are your folks? did they end up-"_ He was cut off with a boom in hand, seeing the ground had a dent now. Looking up at the little girl with wide eyes, but the other captains knew this girl had power inside her waiting to be released. The girl had tears again, big ones at that, wiping her face dropping to the floor where the sword she had met the ground.

_"Their all dead...their all dead because of me. l did this, l've made them suffer now my sister...my parents are gone! l want my sunshine back, they took her away from me..." _

Her voice has changed into a sweet angelic voice to a bitter and cold one. The captain of the 13th division looked at her sadly, hearing her crying out loud hearing_ 'They took her sunshine away'_ must've been someone more important than herself. The older sibling was coughing up blood, since she took a lot of damage. The male picked her up looking at the other captains and sighed.

_"We have to take her to head captain, seeing her dismay it breaks my heart leaving her somewhere where she can get killed...but her Reiatsu..." _he trialed off as one of the captain's, of the 6th division Byakuya Kuchiki nodded his head. _"He's right, this girl is very much more powerful than us. She can be apart of the Shinigami" _as he sees the girl sleeping peacefully, looking up at the sky seeing it was still cloudy, closing his eyes opening them again.

The man walked away from everyone waiting for them to get going, as the captain of the 11th division Kenpachi Zaraki the most strongest man in the division other than the head captain, looking at the sleeping girl smirking as the others flash stepped away to Soul Society.

Here they was in Seireitei now looking around the white haired man did, walking inside the gate seeing the guards let them in. It was a beautiful sight to be in the flowers was just as bright as ever, the lower ranked Shinigami's saw the captain of the 13th division holding a ten-year old in his hands. Seeing her harmed.

They all mumbled and whispered what was going on. As soon they made it to the head captains opening up the door, seeing the old man look up to see them _"So you've come back how-" _He stopped seeing her granddaughter in front of his eyes. Standing up walking slowly towards them with a grunt.

_"What has happened? why is my granddaughter in your arms Ukitake-Taichou" _He asked taking his grandchild out of his hands. The captains blinked looking at the girl in curiosity 'Head captain...has a granddaughter?' They all where thinking the same, as captain of the 8th division Shunsui Kyōraku put a hand under his chin nodding, thinking out loud.

_"No wonder her Reiastu was so high, she must've gotten it from her mother to grandfather"_ he figured, as the other just looked at the child, she had [Hair length] [Hair color], with [Eye color]. With her now [Skin tone], she was much a beauty for her age. The grandfather looked at the captain sighing in distress.

_"This hears my granddaughter [Name] Luciana Yamamoto, she's only ten if you can see, she has no parents, and only her sister. By the way where is my other child?"_ The man asked, captain of the 2nd division Suì-Fēng stepped up_ "Sir, we were informed by her that she may be deceased, as she said 'They took my sunshine away' More likely they could've been her sister. And maybe went all out to kill the others that were killing her people, because their was no sign of anyone" _She explain looking at the sibling taking a deep breathe.

The head of the division nodded walking to the 4th division where captain Restu Unohana was doing some paperwork, hearing the door being slide open. Looking at the troubled figure, standing up walking over placing a hand on the child cheek, making the oldest child stir in her sleep leaning in to the touch thinking it was her mother. The women let go of her, looking up at the head captain while smiling softly.

_"Don't worry Taichou l'll take good care of your granddaughter, with the help of my Lieutenant" _The could only just to trust her words leaving them behind closing the door, but one particular boy took interest in this situation.

The girl got healed fully awake now she wasn't saying much of a word to the people she didn't know, all she wanted was to be in peace with her family, but she had one more left and he was the head of the place. The female looked at her food it looked good and smelled like it too, but she couldn't bare to eat. Pushing it away looking out the window. As tears rolled down her face, hearing the door slide open.

She whipped her head to see the captain of the 4th and her lieutenant, the side of her face was wrapped up in bandages so her [Eye color] puplis was showing, she looked down seeing her hands was wrapping up in bandages too. Unohana-Taichou walked to the girl kneeling down smiling.

_"Are you okay? does anything hurt, it's my duty to take care of you. l'm Unohana captain of the 4th division. And that's my lieutenant Kotetsu" _The boy only waved smiling nervously at her, then looking down. The older women looked at the sibling once more seeing her face losing color_ "Your grandfather is worried, he was all over the place when he saw you. You must be very special to him"_ she said quietly as she stood up _"Never mind that. You shall stay here a rest up for a while, don't wanna open up the wounds you have. Well me and Kotetsu-Chūi will leave you be"._

As they both bowed in front of her walking out the room sliding the door closed, [Name] sat up standing on her two feet looking outside, seeing the sun was setting. The girl lips grew a thin line, sliding the door open walking outside seeing she didn't know her way here. She wonder around the division finally making it out.

The [Hair color] girl wasn't to fond of this place and wanted to get out. But she stumbled uponed the 10th divison. How in the world did she do that when she was in the 4th?

But nevertheless it was beautiful well the sunset that is. She sat down on the grass looking at the sun setting waiting for the moon to raise, the female closed her eyes remembering a memeory.

_The kids was playing outside [Name] and [Younger sister name] playing in their front lawn while the father and mother was looking at their children laughing and playing along the way. The male looked at his wife lovingly, while the women did the same for her husband. Looking up at the sky seeing the sun was about to set. The women named Aonani meaning in Hawaiian ' Beautiful Light' she called her children over to see the sun setting._

_As the man named Uriel meaning 'Flame' did usher them to come over as they did. The young one was sitting next to her father, and the oldest sitting next to her mother in response. The mother singed a old song back when she was a child called 'Yuki no Hana' as the kids listen to their mother sing, closing their eyes._

_The oldest humming the words when she did, but it all faded away..._

_"Futari no mune ni sotto omoide o egaku yo, Korekaramo kimi to zutto..." _the sibling singed to herself looking up at the moon now, a tear coming out of her [Eye color] pupils looking down shaking her head, hearing a rustle. The girl stood up looking around to see what was happening _"W...who's there?"_ she said in a broken voice, as someone came out the bushes. A white spikey haired boy came out looking at her with his turquoise eye illumining her [Eye color] pupils.

The female gulped the lump that was lacking in her throat backing away some, as he grew closer to the girl but stopped knowing she was backing from him. The boy only sighed crossing his arms narrowing his eyebrows _"What're you doing here in this time of night. Also who are you?"_ He sound as if it was more of a demand than a simple question. [Name] only looked at him shaking she was nervous knowing what he'll do to her.

Seemingly as she looked at the white haired boy more, he looked to be her age a couple inches taller than her, he was just a kid...like her. The young girl looked down then up opening up her mouth and saying_ "M...my deepest apologies l'm [Name] Yamamoto...and l just um, stumbled here seeing the view was beautiful..."_ she said more like in a whisper as she looked up at him shyly. The male looked up and down at her attire, nodding his head letting his arms fall to the side.

_"Very well Yamamoto-Chan, l'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, but...call me Hitsugaya please. And you probably are the head captain's granddaughter, l can tell because l saw you when l was getting treated for my own wound today" _he said showing the girl his arm, she looked nodding in a understanding tone. Seeing herself she was covered in bandages. [Name] sat down on the grass picking at it, looking up to see him looking at her with no smile on his face.

The [Hair color] girl was sweating, utterly confused why was he starring at her face so much, was something on it?. She patted her hand twice telling him he could sit next to her, which he agreed to...silence was the only thing that was their between them, the male looked at her then looked away saying _"Beautiful night huh.." _He said in a cool tone. Seeing he was looking at the moon and not her anymore which was good for her, the girl was kind of..._creeped_ out by his long stares.

[Name] hummed in agreement looking at his white spikey hair wanting to go through it but didn't because she didn't even know the guy other than his name. _"Hitsugaya...um"_ she said in a gentle voice as the wind blew and her [Hair length] was going with the wind. The male was looking at her straight in the eyes as the wind blew at their hair. The young one blinked moving a little bit closer.

_"No, nothing i'm sorry it was nothing in my mind to tell..." _

Cursing herself mentally, shaking it off looking at the moon humming a song, the boy looked her way tiling his head to the side asking _"What're humming to?"_ for a guy like him, he asked a lot of questions, the girl faked smiled at him turning her head to the ground shrugging her shoulders not wanting to get into much details. The 3rd seat of the 10th division just nodded knowing not to go any farther.

It has been at least an hour and nothing really happened them talking about absolutely nothing, the bandaged girl stood up stretching. She turned her head towards the boy as she gave him a fake small smile. _"l think l'm gonna go back before someone notice that I've been gone and not healing. Seeing you later Hitsugaya"_ she said walking away but stopped when he stood up himself.

He just looked down then up walking towards her patting her shoulder and then walked away completely. She blinked at the contact on her shoulder shivering his hand was colder than ice itself, walking back to the 4th division opening up the door to her room, laying in the back of her curling up in a ball looking at the moon as it was shining on her face.

The girl was thinking of him hearing a bell chime seeing him smile at her, but she didn't even have a expression on her face. Looking at her hand sitting up looking around knowing she had brought something with her the bell chime...it was a _'lucky gift'_ from her father. She smiled softly if was a actually smile instead of a fake one. Grabbing the small objected laying back down holding the object in her arms looking up at the sky seeing the moon.

_"Man..." _She trailed off having all the things she brought in her back looking at the bell now, her eyes was getting closer to closing themselves.

_"That boy, he's very weird"_ As she had a memory of him touching her shoulder as the bell chimed and the boy walking away and the object that rings go off once more. Her lips grew a thin line once more closing her eyes mumbling in her sleep.

_"Very weird..." _

_ME finished yay : l deserve cereal right now anyways if you love it, just favorite this any comment if ya do bye bye!_


	3. ll

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="851a70a584fd0b4154581929776fd26f"l don't have anything to say in this but just enjoy this lovelyyyy thing I've made! uwu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="357bd7addc5a42c6140371e01028cee4"It has been at least three years from now since the incident happened with her village and [Name] was trying to get over the fact, but nothing could change the fact that was given to her she merely sighed, she was in the 5th division now a 3rd seat she deserved to be a captain because of her strength and Reiastu, but nevertheless waited for her promotion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e83c94aecf579dfc516c3c84d46a2d45"The girl kicking her feet sipping some tea hearing a female voice running towards her. Whipping her head narrowing her eyebrows seeing the lieutenant Hinamori running, holding out some papers seeing making her close her eyes opening them again. Turning towards the girl shoving her hand in her Shitagi blinking at the female as she smiled at the older sibling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="824724df6f3cb129ec25ce38610d5a4a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""H...hey, [Name] sorry for running like that. Are you busy?"/em To the shorter girl dismay, she was having a little peace to herself, opening up her mouth to say something only to be grabbed well-tried. But the wise one smacked her hand away from it made contact with hers. The girl didn't like touching as much of couples or friends do having a type of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"phobia /emwasn't fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="45e27697f6d007eb42e2e264b630bec0"❆❆❆❆❆❆/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71b3bedaa890a8ffe0eee9cd63168616"The [Hair color] young lady blinked moving her hand quite quickly sweating a little bit looking down on her feet em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm... sorry for what l just did. But l don't like to be grabbed like that" /emShe said kind of frighten. Not by Hinamori but by the captain of the 5th Sosuke Aizen, [Name] didn't like him one bit he was too...far fetch, she wasn't frightened by him, but anything happens to her precious lieutenant she was doom. Even if she was the granddaughter of head captain Yamamoto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16e54364eb539db15d09c1fc0dc80403"Hinamori just smiled at her, nodding in understanding and respected her space and need bowing her face towards the girl kneeling em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Don't worry about it...Aizen-Taichou needs you"/em She said walking in the front as the little girl followed, she looked down at her feet seeing people were starring she didn't like it much of herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bcea4c587e064c01768c948356801270"❆❆❆❆❆❆/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c087b1db8317e083df5e2143a557532"They both made it to the captain's office, Hinamori bow as did [Name] but she did it slowly looking at the girl and the man. He was writing the papers but stopped when he saw the both of them, he smiled widely ushering them to come in. They did so but the [Hair color] girl was a bit slow to approach the man em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ah, Yamamoto and Hinamori you've both came"/em pushing up his glasses on his...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"face. /emThe shorter girl didn't have any emotions nor movement, looking at him dead in the eyes which he sweats dropped to and laughing nervously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b66eeea0a151bafcbebf3680e875c6e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""A... Anyways the reason l called you is that you're going on a mission"/em Cutting the younger female off guard going on a mission? doesn't sound that much of a big deal it was only a mission em style="box-sizing: border-box;"get in and get out/em that's all it takes in this division. The girl crossed her arms looking at him once more em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Will there be anyone else coming to this...' Mission'?" /emshe said raising an eyebrow. The taller female looked down at the short one worried for her but didn't utter a word. The browned male just sweatdropped again, rubbing the back of his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e31daf607eed23a4c0a4a0509119a74d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ah...well, it is just to make sure no hollows have made it into the human world, no more no less. Just come back safe. And the 3rd seat and also their lieutenant from the 10th division are going as well, they'll help you along with this mission" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b09eb4feb9317881e9c1f2ca008c047e"He explained putting his hands behind his back walking away from them. Lieutenant and the 3rd seat of the 10th division, oddly weirded out about it only accepting the faith of the other two Shinigami's that was coming around. The other girl stood up straight smiling at captain Aizen saying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3ec8782185f7673eb8e5b8cecfff7b5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""We won't let you down Aizen-Taichou, you can count on us!" /emThe contented girl said, [Name] only looked at the tall girl to be in utter confusion why was she obsessed with him? is he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"THAT/em special towards him. But the one-eyed girl just said nothing and looked out the window looking at the sky as she wanted to hum while doing it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3d80a791f13881e20ddd861fc64ec56"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Well then, you'll start right now. You both should be going" /emHe said snapping [Name] out of her starring looking back at them blinking nodding and bowing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Indeed we'll come back,"/em the female said in a respective tone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbfd6fd3ec31218a8ec803ed20e39793"❆❆❆❆❆❆/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8cbd149be1810353f0e18bfd032520bd"The 3rd seat and the lieutenant of the 5th division were out in the soul society waiting for the other two to come with them, seeing two figures coming up to them she put her hands in her Stage. It was a short spikey white-haired male and a strawberry blonde women with a...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"big/em chest. The both of them bowed at Yamamoto And Hinamori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca50fbdb25103cd237accdcdc95537fe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Well be on this mission with you so don't worry about anything,"/em The strawberry blonde said smiling lightly, on the other hand, the white-haired male just looked to the side. [Name] looked at him tilting her head seeing he was familiar to her. She only shrugged and looked to the side making the lieutenants just sweatdroppedem style="box-sizing: border-box;" "Uh...well I'm l... lieutenant Rangiku Mastsumomo, and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You must be the granddaughter of the head captain"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72cc822345e5955160d5d0c5b210d1ae"The younger female looked at the big-chested female rubbing the back of her head nodding. The short girl looks gotten much prettier even if she has only one eye is used, the girl only had one eye is because she got very much burned when she...when em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hollow/span/em. Matsumoto squealed going to hug [Name] but she moved out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0a24e607df88d39831b9337547d9e43"Both of them looked at her weirdly especially the white-haired male narrowing his eyebrows, the girl sweat dramatically rubbing the back of her neck sighing shaking her head. But Hinamori stepped in and laughing nervouslyem style="box-sizing: border-box;" "L...let's just go alright," /emShe said her voice was almost about to crack. All of them nodded walking into the portal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c790e0ce4fd7a496d2f7817bff4f1fc"❆❆❆❆❆❆/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad97125f65c4feb08d8d4bf10844c26d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf715b00a493db1c1652fe8069e011a3"It was the young girl first time in the human world, she always wanted to go but never even gotten a mission like these, looking around the city is was...pretty good in her eyes she wasn't over heels but it was much better than she expected. [Name] sighed silently looking at all three of them em style="box-sizing: border-box;""So, are we going to spill up, or stay as one group?"/em she asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fee08c7eacc70c6654d61f0fad5e6f66" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1853b8e6fbe87be797d578cbc0b084c5"Now the male named Toshiro stepped upem style="box-sizing: border-box;" "We should split up, thinking it's a good idea for now. They can be anywhere" /emhe said folding his arms over his chest looking at the female which she nodded. The lieutenants looked at each other and nodded em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Well you're right Shiro, but who's taking who?"/em now that was the black-haired girl said. Hitsugaya had an irk mark on his head not saying his last name was irritating to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b998bde89d8df25d3328347c8961e238" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f0cfb39913ed61b6d5d161c5657192c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Mmm, how about this I and Hinamori goes together and Toshiro and [Name] goes together. How does that sound?" /emAs the blonde clapping her two hands together smiling, tilting her head. The male was about to say something about using his first name when the lieutenant of the 5th division said it was a good idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab7b338771e07d34fddca224dbbdcb4c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80a229ba118db0b95c0bca8c18a728db" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0018886c76dd40d0db7991a010bcc91e"❆❆❆❆❆❆/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f0ae33ae243434e9515c5bc9c9ea105" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51ce209197b85604852fd81e3e266dcb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ec15e04186e652f84fa0818095a1678"They all spilled up into a two-man group, Yamamoto and Hitsugaya were jumping from roof to roof stopping as the girl did look around and sighing seeing no types of Hollows anywhere. The male just told her to look out for any signs of them, as her dismay, the girl continued to look for anything out of place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2736183c29493f0e326dcb1c001b0858" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2731409eb0604ce8dc48d04850711dd"it's been a few hours and no one or nothing has shown up yet. [Name] and Toshiro was sitting down on the roof as she kicked her legs viewing the sky it was still day and it was pretty out here, looking at the male right next to her he was farther away from her. The girl was confused about why was he over there but didn't proceed with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa205d4b51232f3307f90adc5e21277a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a07322a04705be963b566d8ee68a7d3"The male and female hair was blowing in the wind sitting in utterly complete silence, the younger one which was the female playing with her handsem style="box-sizing: border-box;" "So...uh...how've you been its been three years or so" /emThe girl said nervously looking at the side of his face since he was looking down on the ground. Hitsugaya stopped and turned his head towards her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e029f2e44a56c3a7dc413dab2a042f5e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9c8229c87392f2a43bdbc2de13e5552"She blinked twice growing her lips into a thin line tiling her head, as he merely sighed em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I've been fine. We should get moving"/em he was more focus on the job more than his lifestyle, as they both stood up from their spots feeling a spritsail pressure coming from afar. Looking at each other both nodding jumping off the roof traveling to see what it was.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb7fa7eda32518da8e1d6822bee349c3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3caa99149d5d27faefb9c783363b9687"It was a Hollow attacking the lieutenants was using offense and defense jumping and dodging the attacks. [Name] eyes widen shaking pointing to the Hollow in front of them asking what was that thing. The male looked at her then away em style="box-sizing: border-box;""That's a Hexapodus is a weak insect-like hollow" /emHe explained jumping into the action at hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ce92c6f7f80feca57e9a933c049bd68" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b4dc1fbf44429f750bb8d2ca4687363"[Name] nodded her head jumping in the action looking down at her sword as a memory of sister came up falling to the ground blood coming out as a bell chimed loudly in her ears. Shaking her head, pushing her hand in front of her face as the window blew in her [Hair length] looking at the Hollow in front of her closing her eyes taking a deep breathe praying saying if this will work until she was interrupted by a certain someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="39ca2be650585577f3c09070ae822bd3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4687f2ea05445317dff87f2d8ca2de4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey! stop spacing out and help!"/em The white-haired male said in a demanding tone looking at her with his own eyes seeing he had angry ones and she had a scared one. [Name] nodded her head once putting her hand out as the beast roared in agony by the lieutenant's help, it maybe is weak on. But it was stubborn than a damn mule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b384a1f636460d326e8bbfb00bed50de" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1db2022d26fd374fc29d450bc196094"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hado..."/em The female said in a determined voice as her hand started to form a red ball in front of her hand as it sprouted to the target meaning the Hollow insect-like as it travels to its face letting out a big roar being destroyed after the blast not know it was possessed by a man. [Name] only sighed at the fact she couldn't use her sword bring some..em style="box-sizing: border-box;".memories/em to her, looking at the other as Mastsumomo gave her a thumbs up, as the other two just looked at the man standing there crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c4516239b61b4298cd94f034e550712" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74bf4be39ee500d72f456ddfb4c3a6df"The white-haired boy told him to go in the after and need to say it'll be better than to stay here. Going to be possessed again, he nodded asking them to tell his wife and son that he loved and cherished them to death. The Shinigami nodded using the edge of his hilt to sending him directly to the social society./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="edbf120883688bce0a608c09ca4e3f77" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e20352dcf1ef247c4eab10ad874a0049" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85f948ff892b1fa83d90887eb5ee1fbc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0bc08303a205273f0d9403782f7beb3a"❆❆❆❆❆❆/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="265b2fcfb6575958e0ed4ada7ceb7378" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7bc7879244dc107d251d7641aa6ab4fe" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07ad126d48df61da7db83215d7e1f4f6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7a6f77e60c00454ffe86176c8abd2c8"After they got a few of the Hollows and sending the people that was possessed into a better place, calling it a day making there was back and one of the stretched which would be the big-chested lady as she finally yawned rubbing her eyes telling the other to inform their captains, which all of them nodded doing so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3b79eaffea8a6405c14615b312b295e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="781a2e1b6a13a1c82cd70c8ee92203c8"All four of them did what they did informing their captains about the mission. Since they had the rest of the day off from now. [Name] was walking aimlessly through the 5th division the sun was setting to end the day but it was her time to see it, walking outside in the open, sitting on the edge of the wooden plank sitting down crossing her legs looking up at the sky seeing it was different colors like yellow, orange, or a violet color mix. [Name] started to sing the song her mother singed when she was little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e326feb4d3d886adc27cf46e3ece0a70" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7648a3b084ba38a80f2f1fb1fdab4816"But someone was watching from afar but didn't deem themselves and only watched her from the shadows, as the moon progressed to show. She stopped singing and just looked at how it was a beautiful full moon, standing up wiping away her tears and going back inside. Feeling something or someone was watching her, whipping her head as the wind blow against her hair seeing a white-haired male in front./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a0846e1bd7523fdf8ed8b1db9fd8720" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0177fb35d2d447136b23e690c0c686ed"She was utterly confused why was Toshiro was here and why was he just standing there, he walked closer to her. As the girl just gulped at this shaking a little, he was close enough traveling his smooth hand on her [Skin tone] face. Her face heated up and eyes widening he wasn't the person to do these type of things was she em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dreaming/em of him? blinking as his hand trailed her lip it was plump and luscious to kiss very softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d3aae8929ad05b673ac69aea2d7ea7c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c11987c5a15379a6bec9df4f7c8c51b2"Hitsugaya looked into her nervous [Eye color] Pupil, as he just merely smirking pulling her close their bodies touching he slowly leaned for it until-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e3cfb4b3b084e853a0b04ba654d7ccd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd0433c9b1c32bf81ce5d4eeba696706"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""AHHHHHHH" /emshe screamed for the top of her lungs, looking around seeing she was in her room, blinking twice her face was sweaty, her face was flustered so it was a.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d583c6ab7cfb3562f666b2a8eb957d8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""A damn wet dream..."/em she confessed to herself, closing her eyes knowing she didn't know a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"THING /u/span/emabout him being apart of the 10th division and his name. Shaking her head needing another shower and a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cold /emone at that. [Name] took the shower and all of it disappeared and just sighed with her shoulder as a memory came in.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d1678866685ed82fe3d6e806dc51160" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a6e0abed33b91112b98f82ff9c6225c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Two couples were holding hands running across the field with a small like child laughing at them but you couldn't see the faces of them, the man and women came in for a tender kiss. The white-haired man smiled at her. As a bell chimed loudly in her ears./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4462e14ea493b874b7fe79e32684a53" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3905269af4c991b9e3d503d22c8cadf7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31813d06a63f590ee49181e73ba58a7a"The girl jumped looking down at her hands shaking her head grabbing a towel and wiped her face and lays down thinking of what the hell she just saw. But never questioned it and went back to sleep...having a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"nightmare./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a40a5e4df59729e88a67fc5288f2bc73" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1936692bd9236bfc98c6424f5312e58e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb1b9504b8d4e5165f586fd2ee49fb6f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e379594050bea7f3b82e394a0789f04b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a41201c1ab7b47ae685d501704777960" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11cf2b6e37c05a8db89d6b0082f50b9b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c23d8e77843cfa4fc78d0c768cdfcc07" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b771c441d0979bc4c750b3207c279d91" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1651f8ef114b809d74f622c74d0f441c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87ee357e9bc0b9e434fd76f1cd75cf78" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a08fdcfa44a7eb417de804d1cbc0946" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0508e93182f313594b216b988945436f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello! and this is the second chapter, and [Name] is getting dirty thoughts about him hmm ;3 oh well but it won't happen it's a slow pairing between them. lt won't happen TOO fast l want them to know each other maybe in the future chapters...OH!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cab3d61235478c09f1a19d8f8b762ed0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6ad0391b9fbf134254bdfe4962fec6a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's only one more memory left until we get to the present of this l'm hella excited I'm going to make the other one so l can show you what's up my little sleeves! l want to make it known but it's not working for me...well keep trying Honey and keep going. See ya in the next one. Comment, share, or favorite this! :3 byee/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="feb27b8f47c3b69dbd607434c8492aba" /p 


	4. lll

_Hello! and welcome to the last of [Name]'s past I'm glad people can be here for this. Well, not many people care anyways about this you know? but I'll keep going, Honey!_

_And enjoy this chapter I've made! _

It was a pretty day outside of _Seireitei_ people started to work upon the division, and the Shinigami was probably on missions, the little ones in the academy to be the best Soul Reaper they could be and help out. As a particular with [Hair color] was walking throughout the 5th division. As she made it out having her hands on her back going to the 13th division hearing about someone betrayal for some reason.

Of course, it wasn't herself to speak about things like that because it was not her place. But the captain of squad 10 had a child and was banned. That was probably hard for him, needless to say, that no one is the captain of it. The female made it to the barracks heading to the captain's office, knocking on the door hearing a faint 'come in' which she did so.

Opening up the door meeting Jūshirō Ukitake as he smiled at her knowing she only comes here once a week, closing the door behind her looking at him bowing. It was their little agreement she comes to see him once or twice a week, like a therapy for the little girl gesturing her to sit down and she did. Whipping her head to the ground feeling nervous about she was about to say he was sipping his tea when-

_"I'm going to leave Seireitei"_

That made him spit out the tea coughing, running to his aid in need patting his back. As soon as he calmed down looking up at her with widen and terrifying eyes, grabbing onto her shoulder which she flinched to_ "Y...you can't leave Yamamoto, What about your grandfather?"_ The female-only sighed talking his hands off of her looking straight in the eyes _"I'm not gonna tell him it's our little secret as much as l wanna tell him. He might put me in jail for tying to leave" _Knowing how he can be very strict when people were leaving, but he was professional in his job.

The white-haired male slumped in his chair and sighed _"Well, why do you want to leave anyway?" _he said in a very disappointing tone, crossing his arms. Hearing his tone made her sighed once again telling him why she was leaving, making the male's eyes widen at the fact _"I'll be leaving tonight, don't even come after me. It's my job to..."_ hearing a knock on the door. Seeing it was the other white-haired male _"Good evening sir"_ he comes around in the 13th division as well but not as much as [Name]. The female moves away from his desk and bows leaving him in the room.

They both looked at her leaving while the older man sighed rubbing his temple knowing this would be too much for him to handle. The turquoise eyes boy looked at him narrowing his eyes _"Ukitake-Taichou, are you alright?"_ he said in a slightly concerned tone, the man turned his head to him and only sighed _"I'm just fine, just worried about [Name]" _He would only say her first name in private with her sometimes, or when he's with someone else. Hitsugaya just looked at the door in slightly confusion thinking about her, but then went back to work.

[Name] was packing up all of her stuff it wasn't time for her to disappear yet but was preparing if the Soul Reapers, captains, Lieutenants got in her way that really wouldn't be a problem since no one will know the truth little did she know the captain told Yamamoto everything much to her dismay about telling him everything. Looking outside the window seeing the sun was setting looking down at her hands seeing blood dripping on the floor, shaking her head make the blood go away.

The female turned her head to the sword the same sword the killed many others in her path, but not her people no. They were already dead before she got to save them all. Having a memory flashing through her eyes as the bell chimed once again jumping startled as she was. Rubbing her temple massaging it in the circle from the headache.

The older sibling just put the sword in her traveling bag, stretching out her joints taking off the reaper clothes. Putting on some jeans, and a [Favorite color] T-shirt with a long like-Kimono jacket the cuts on her calves ways. Putting on her sister's headband which she gave it to her on her birthday.

Walking into the bathroom she had taken off the wrapped bandaged eye seeing it had no color anymore, it was only a dull grey color. The female tried to touch the burned scar of her face but winced at the pain, sighing looking down at the sink then up and the mirror reflexing herself. The girl opened on of the mirrors in the middle taking out a fresh batch of bandages and wrapping it around her eyes looking into herself.

The sibling stopped seeing she was done, feeling something wet onto her cheek surprised wiping off the wet liquid off.

_She was crying..._

As more flowed more as her making a sorrow face, looking at herself in the mirror seeing her face that wasn't bandaged and all so happy made her angry making a battle cry punching it making it crack and shatter her eyes was every anger in her body as she looked at the shattered glass seeing herself in multiples of her. _Disgusting... _she thought walking away as her hand was bleeding blood dripping on the floor.

It was later that nighttime already she was going to leave to _"Know"_ herself, the female grabbed her things heading out the door. Looking left to right seeing no one walking out silent only hearing her breathing. Making it out the barracks whipping her head to see no one then turned around shocked.

It was the whole _Gotei _Captains, Lieutenants, and the lower ranks of all of them. The female sighed knowing this will not end well. A male that a long white hair stepped up like he had confidence in his blood _"[Name] Yamamoto, the 3rd seat of 5th division l ask you nicely please return to your barracks"_ he said in a demanding tone. There was a very powerful Spirt pressure that was coming from her._**'Just like her grandfather' **_the ground was shaking. Looking at them with her [Eye color] Pupil.

_"I'm telling everyone, out of my way l have a reason to-" _But she was cut off with someone attacking her, the female caught the blade seeing it was the captain of 11th division Kenpachi Zaraki and his 'little' lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi giving her a sad look. The female flash stepped out of the way as her kimono-like jacket with her, the girl merely jumped up in the air over to a tree looking at all of them opening and closing her mouth.

_"I'm telling you now. Stay out of my way...right now l will not come back, l have not the attention of being here anymore. I'm not a traitor nor a rogue I'm..."_ Looking down at her hands hearing a bell faint in her ears_ "I'm merely a strange to you."_ taking out a badge throwing it down on the ground. Some people have looks of sadness, others were angry by her choices. And some have no expression probably keeping it inside her. The girl turned around waving

_"Farwell, I'll get back when l get"_ In a blink, the girl was gone...[Name] was gone. Ukitake walked up kneeling seeing the badge grabbing it holding close to his chest _"We need to find her" _He said in the most demanding tone, one of the Captains Suì-Fēng crosses her arms_ "How can we, she just left in thin air. She's no longer our problem Taichou" _then Captain Kuchiki came in _"Taichou-Suì-Fēng is right. We don't have leads, she's not our problem"_ He walked away as he said those words he had no emotions.

Everyone went back but two stayed it was Azien and Hitsugaya. The chocolate browned male took the badge away giving Jūshirō a _sympathy_ look and walked away. The other spikey white-haired just patted his back shaking his head and walked away in the other direction was she gone? really?..._"I'll find her again...l really will,"_ he said making a promise, looking up to the moon keeping his promise but...

_He broke it, and she never came back from that night._

_Did you like it!? did you!? :3 l know it's not a great ending or chapter but l like it! and l hope you did as well! goodbye also some little tips_

_Ukitake and [Name] have like a father and daughter relationship, just there's no confusion, l think that's all- wait this chapter will be based on bleach (like the ACTUAL bleach) not word for word, but a little tangy taste to it ehh? so enjoy the next one uvu_


End file.
